User blog:Thantosiet/ Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas/Episode 12: Shinobi Strike
Last time we saw the Terra Ranger... Having finally gotten past Korassil's patrols, Nico reached his home and fought off one of Korassil's monsters. The space ninja, watching everything with some of the many nanocams he'd planted around Castle Ridge, was not perturbed. February 7th, Ramirez Home, Castle Ridge, 10:20 am "For the last time, just tell me, where have you been?" Mrs. Ramirez yelled. "Oh, so now you care all of a sudden what I've been doing?" Nico snapped from his room. He was going through his things, dumping everything he didn't need on the floor and packing useful stuff in a duffel—just in case those space ninjas made a move. "Don't play that game with me, Nico. You were gone for a week! No phone call, no message, I couldn't even get ahold of the school!" The door banged open, and Nico jumped as his Mom looked inside. She was a tall, polished-looking woman, always immaculate even when she was angry—and she was very angry. Arms folded, she glared down at him. "Talk." Nico stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "I got hazed. A coupla nights ago, some of the guys from the school grabbed me out of bed, tied me up and put a bag over my head, and dumped me somewhere in the mountains. I only just found my way back. Okay?" "What?" His mother's expression altered to surprise. "Who? That cannot be legal! I'm calling your school." "Mom, don't," Nico protested, following her back into the living room. She was already dialing the phone. "I don't care if you're embarrassed, Nico, I am not going to stand for this. You could have gotten seriously hurt or even killed." She stood silently for a moment as the phone rang, tapping one long fingernail on the phone. After a moment, she hung up and dialed again. "Nobody's answering." They wouldn't be, Nico thought. Whatever had happened at Terra Academy, he guessed talking to a student's upset mom wasn't high on their priority list. He realized he didn't actually know what had happened, beyond monsters attacking and probably winning. As his Mom dialed again, Nico heard a distant, deep crash, like a falling tree. He almost didn't notice, but a second boom followed, and then a third. The noise was coming from the far side of town. Slipping past his Mom, Nico went to the front door and looked out. At first, he didn't see it. With a deafening buzz, a huge black shape swooped over the city. Nico ducked instinctively, and looked up in disbelief as the thing dropped towards the coal processing plant. It was insectlike, with a long body and spindly legs. More crashes, and even a few faint screams, echoed from the place. "What is that?" Mrs. Ramirez exclaimed, looking out past him. "Dunno," Nico said, squinting at the shape. "But I think it's attacking." "Go in the basement," his Mom ordered, returning to the phone. "I'll call around; make sure our friends are safe." Without replying, Nico turned and headed for the basement. He slammed the door automatically, ducked behind a case of Christmas decorations, and held up his morpher. He'd think of an excuse later. "Terra Storm, Ranger Form!" Korassil's Ship, Castle Ridge Airspace, 10:43 am Korassil punched the intercom on his console. "Malwaria! What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. On the screen before him, he could see a massive mosquito shoving her serrated mouthparts into the side of a wall. Screaming civilians fled in every direction from the site. Over the already buzzy intercom came the insect's voice. "Planting viruses like you said, boss!" "The viruses are for the Terra Zord. What good will it do to infect technology in that building?" "Uh, not much, but it'll make things more fun," the bug replied. "Stop. You are there to attack the Terra Zord, nothing more," Korassil said flatly. "Do not waste your time and weapons causing pointless mayhem or you will be punished." "Aw, you're no fun," Malwaria complained, jerking free of the building. "Focus, insect, your real opponent is coming," Korassil retorted. Sure enough, out of the mountains charged a massive blue metal cougar. Landing on the far side of the plant, it roared at Malwaria. The bug rubbed her front legs together, letting out an electric-sounding chuckle, and sprang at the Zord. It swerved, avoiding the creature's stabbing mouthparts, and lashed out, raking Malwaria's wing with its claws. Flapping unevenly, Malwaria took off, and the Zord crashed into the power plant. It collapsed like a cheap movie set, exploding as it went down. Leaning in to see better, Korassil glimpsed little black silhouettes of civilians panicking in the blaze. He shook his head, irritated at the waste. As the view swung towards the fighting giants, however, he glimpsed something flash amid the flames. "Nanocam 392, give me a better look at that plant," he ordered. The screen swung down and inwards. Civilians crowded away from the building, through a newly-formed ring of police cars, ambulances and fire engines. A few brave fools ran towards the inferno, while most just tried to prevent the fire from spreading. Thick smoke filled the air, briefly blinding the nanocam. However, as the surveillance bug passed through the cloud, Korassil saw what he was looking for. Out of the fire sprang a silvery Ranger, holding a limp body over his shoulder. He landed on a buckling roof, resting for a split second, and then leaped to the ground, where he passed the body to a fireman. Turning, he sprang back into the burning building. "Intriguing," Korassil said. "Nanocam 392, try to identify the newcomer and monitor his actions. Nanocams 393 through 5, follow the Zord battle." He switched to a different screen, this one showing the fight. Even with a damaged wing, Malwaria flew circles around the Cougarzord. She kept darting in, stabbing at it, but she only managed to rake the Zord's hull. She was tiring Nico out; once he slowed down, she'd be able to inject her viruses into the Cougarzord and take it over. "Hold still, you bloodsucker!" Nico roared, rearing the Zord up on its hind legs and clawing at Malwaria. Its jaw clamped down on one of the insect's lower legs, ripping it off, and she shrieked. Landing on all four paws with a boom, the Cougarzord roared again. Zipping down, Malwaria seized it by the jaws and stabbed her long mouthparts down its throat, buzzing furiously. The Zord tried to bite down on her head, but she held its mouth open with all of her remaining legs. Shaking its head, the Cougarzord reared and slammed her to the ground. The earth split with a rumble, making several nearby buildings quake. Writhing, the mangled Malwaria tried to take off again, but her wings had been too badly crushed. The Cougarzord hauled back and sprang, flattening the insect to the ground. One bite through her throat, and it was all over. Green goop sprayed out of the monster as she exploded. Korassil shook his head. Oh well. He'd hoped Malwaria could win outright, but at least she'd implanted the virus in the Cougarzord. From the school files, Nico was no technical expert; he wouldn't even notice until it was too late. Sure enough, the Blue Ranger leaped out of his Zord, dismissing it to its hiding place. A few nanocams pursued it, and Korassil turned his attention back to the new Ranger. Castle Ridge, 11: 23 am Nico was just heading home when the Silver Ranger stepped into his path, arms folded. The center of his suit's chest had a kanji symbol Nico didn't recognize, and his suit was accented with black. He wore a katana strapped across his back. "Where are you going?" The other man demanded. When Nico moved to go around him, the Silver Ranger stepped in his way. Nico caught his breath. "None of your business." "These people need help," the stranger said, jerking his head towards the fire. Nico glanced toward it; the panic had died down, but the building still burned away merrily. Coal had a tendency to do that. The firemen shouted at each other, and a crowd of onlookers gathered around the edges of their barrier. "They seem to have it under control," he said. "Help." From the stranger's tone, it was no request. Nico drew himself up, just about ready to grab a weapon. Most likely his Mom had already realized he was gone; if he hurried, he could convince her she just hadn't looked hard enough. "Look, I don't know who you are or where you come from, but I don't see why I should follow your orders. I didn't see you fighting the giant monster." "Why would you fight off the monster if you don't want to help these people?" The Silver Ranger snapped. A shriek rang out from the building, and without another word, he zipped away. Nico hesitated. He'd taken care of the monster, and he was sore and tired. He'd done his part, plus his Mom would realize something was up if he vanished. Glancing towards the crowd, Nico started recognizing faces. Those guys he'd fought behind the movie theater, the kid who'd picked on him in middle school, a couple of snobby rich brats . . . Throwing up his hands, Nico ran to the fire. The crowd parted for him, and he charged into what was left of the building, right past the firemen. Pounding down the stairs, he began hauling aside chunks of wall. As he hauled out a few unconscious workers, he got to work on his cover story. He dragged them just outside, where the firemen could get them, and went back for more. It felt unreal, almost like a video game, but hotter. Sweat glued Nico's hair to his scalp and face under his helmet. He got scorched a couple of times, even through his suit. Unable to tell in the rush whether or not the bodies were breathing, he settled for dragging everyone out. At least their families could identify the corpses. The Silver Ranger worked much faster, zipping around in ninja bursts. At last, the other Ranger paused, and waved something that looked like a cell phone or small computer around. "That's the last of them!" He yelled, pointing to a man trapped under several massive ceiling beams with the machine. "Got it!" Nico shouted back. Transforming his body into stone, he ran over and began throwing the beams aside. Soon, he'd uncovered the worker—to his surprise, he recognized the guy. He was one of the foremen; Nico's Mom had dated him a couple of times. Above him, the ceiling started to crumble, and Nico threw himself over the foreman to shield him. He grunted as concrete broke against his back. As the debris stopped falling, Nico stood up and raised his morpher arm. "Power down!" It was like opening an oven door. He staggered and doubled over, coughing in the haze of smoke. Crouching, Nico began dragging the unconscious man out. As he went, the man groaned a little, to his relief. His eyes watered, and he couldn't see anything but hazy firelight. Which way was out? Nico planted a foot squarely on a bed of hot embers, and swore in pain as his shoe caught on fire. Stomping the flames out, he went faster, hacking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. It felt like his throat was coated in soot. Bits of fire fell like snowflakes, burning through his clothes and making his skin sting. A gust of winter air against his back told him he was going the right way, and soon Nico stumbled out into the open. Firemen and paramedics swarmed around them, and Nico let them drag him away. Someone gave him an oxygen mask, and someone else an oversized coat. Shutting his eyes, he just focused on breathing. There, he'd done it. Hope that Silver Ranger was happy. Eventually, Nico recognized his Mom's voice shouting shrilly somewhere nearby. Bracing himself, he looked up, just as she spotted him. Pushing through the crowd, she seized him by the shoulders and shook him. "I told you to go to the basement! What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Nico couldn't even hear it. Glancing past her, he wondered where that Silver Ranger had gone. He recognized most of the faces in the crowd, but it was pretty thick, and that guy was fast. On the other hand, his Mom's shaking was starting to make him feel sick, and her yelling wasn't doing wonders for his headache either. He decided to try an old trick. With a weary groan, he went limp, slumping forward against her. Sure enough, she stopped shouting and hugged him. Her voice softened. Outside the crowd, on the edge of the woods, the Silver Ranger paused. His suit was blackened in places with soot and coal dust. He retracted his smoke-blackened visor, revealing a pair of blue eyes in a light-skinned face. A glance around proved that nobody had seen him. Quickly, he zipped back up the mountain slope, disappearing among the trees. Category:Blog posts Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas